I'm in Love with my Cousin's Girlfriends Enemy
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Alexandria Sterling is a half vampire trying to get her life back ontrack. But of course her cousin Alexander, her twin brother Claude, and ex boyfriend Jagger are going to try and stop her from loving the one the only Trevor Mitchell. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I came to this town to escape everything. My life in Romania was something I never want to relive. Hopefully staying with my cousin with set me on the right road. Unlike my twin I like Alexander, Claude doesn't. This plane ride is unbearable it's so boring. Well any way opps sorry I forgot my name's Alexandria Sterling my twin is Claude Sterling, and my cousin is Alexander Sterling. I have long blonde hair like my brother, I'm also half vampire but unlike my twin I like it I have midnight blue eye's, and I'm fairly tall. I'm not as Goth as the rest of my family I'm more of the punk jock, yes I play sports I love soccer though. I have a rare trait I can be seen in pictures weird yeah I know. So yeah my life was going down hill so I decided to come and stay with my cousin hopping that will put me on a good road. In Romania I was always the trouble maker. Well anyway back to the plane. I leaned my head back slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_Dream mode_

_I was running I don't if I was running to something or away all I know is that I was running. I look behind me to see the snow white hair with the red ends looking like it was dipped in blood. The two mismatch eye's one icy blue, and the other, metallic green….Jagger. Why was he chasing me and why was I running. It looked like we were racing to something. I turned back around to see the outline of a person. Then a bright light shined and I woke up_

Normal

I woke up from that weird dream and looked out the window to see the sun coming up over the horizon I saw the beautiful landscape.

" Lady's and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belt we are preparing to land." the pilot came on.

I buckled my seatbelt and waited for the plane to land. When the plane finally landed I got off, and grabbed my luggage. I walked out to see the familiar Jameson standing there.

"Hi Jameson long time no see." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hello miss Alexandria it has been a long time your cousin sent me to get you since he can't during the day of course."

I nodded understanding. I grabbed my luggage and followed Jameson out to the Mercedes. I put my luggage in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. Jameson got in started the car driving me through an average neighbor hood. I looked up and saw Benson hill and grandma's old mansion on top. This is going to be my new life no more old ways I promise.

(Sorry I just came up with this story and sorry it's short well pc.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Alexandria, Alexander has fixed your old room and moved all of your stuff so it's the way you like it." Jameson told me

"Thanks Jameson everything made here ok then."

"Yes ohh yes and Alexander told me that you coffin is in your closet in case you wanted it."

"Ok thanks Jameson can you call when dinner's ready please."

"Of course." I nodded and walked up the steps with my bags to the hall way that led to my old bedroom in between Alexander's and Claude's old rooms. Grandma always said a girl needed her privacy I was 7 what did I know about privacy.

I walked into my room the walls were painted a light blue it matched the white carpet. Alexander, and Claude always said it was weird how they're Goth while I'm a jock. I mean yeah I like the stuff they do just I love sports more. I wear black just not as much I wear jeans and t-shirts not all out Goth anyway back to my room. In the middle of the back wall was my bed just a normal bed. With light blue, and white blankets, sheets, and pillows. There's a desk with a chair against the left wall. And a dresser against the right wall. All of my stuff was just the way I like I like it.

I opened one of the three doors to see my clothes closet. I opened the door next to it to see my coffin laying there. I only slept in when I was feeling upset. The dark blue box with silver studs going all around it. The lid was laying open I saw my blue blanket over my mattress, my small blue pillow, and my Diego Skelanimal. I sighed and walked back out. I opened the other door which was the bathroom.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my iPod, and turned on HIM. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dream Mode_

_I was walking around a club at night obviously. The Goth's lined the walls all the guys looking at me with lust in their eye's the girl's with envy. I walked down a hall way pulled out a weird skeliton key. And walked in once I was in I walked in the back where I saw an all to familiar coffin with stickers covering every inch. I felt an arm snake around my waist, and a pair of lips on my neck._

"_I'm glad you came now we can pick up where we left off my angel." Jagger mumbled against my neck._

"_No Jagger I'm here to tell you I don't want nothing to do with you the reason I came to america is to set my life right no go back down the same path I did with you." I told him taking a step away from him_

"_Come on Alex I love you and only you I put excitement in your life I didn't destroy it and who are you going to get help you back on track that human boyfriend of your's."_

"_Leave him out of it he doesn't need to be brought into our world."_

"_Yeah well how bout I do it for you then." He smirked and took off running out the back door. I was right on his heels._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal mode

"Alex….Alex…..ALEX!!!!" I heard

I jumped on to knock heads with Alexander.

"Ouch…sorry Alexander." I said still rubbing my head

"Yeah no Hey Alexander missed you I get knocked in the head but anyway. Hey Alex I missed you." he said hugging me. I hugged him back. We parted and I looked at my grown up cousin.

His hair was way longer. Hey has he ears pierced. He's about 6'1" same blue eye's. Yep definitely the Alexander I know.

"Come on time for dinner and you get to meet my girlfriend." he said pointing his thumb towards the door.

"ok I'm starving." I got up and followed him down stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ending it here next time Alex meets Raven.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked down the stairs after Alexander into the dining room. Where Jameson had a meal out and ready to sink my fangs into.

"Raven will be over shortly she has homework." Alexander told me I nodded my head and took a seat. My favorite steak rare not raw like Alexander. Enough blood in it to quench my thirst. Me, and Alexander started eating.

"So how's Auntie, and Uncle?" he asked

"They're good."

"That's good, Claude still want the blood vials." I nodded my head then shook my head.

"He's trying to come up with another plan head's up but you know him."

"Yeah." We just talked about random stuff while we finished our dinner.

"Miss Raven is here." Jameson said stepping aside. I saw a Goth girl big surprise. She had black hair, and brown eye's just like Claude told me.

"Raven this is my cousin Alexandria, Alex this is Raven my girlfriend."

"Sup." I asked like I usually do when I talk to knew people.

"The ceiling."

"Smart just like Claude said." She shivered slightly when I mentioned Claude.

"Ohh Yeah Raven Alex is Claude's twin." Alexander said

"I don't act like him though don't worry." she shook her head.

"So are you Goth you don't look it." She motioned to my white t-shirt, and light jean shorts.

"Nope I'm jock sports are my life."

"Glad to know you've never changed Alex." Alexander said smiling at me.

"So you're a half vampire?" Raven asked I nodded.

"What grade are you in?"

"Senior like you." I told her. (They're seniors I skipped years)

"Cool you go to school or home schooled like Alexander?" what's with all the questions.

"I don't Know, What did you pick Alexander?"

"You're going to public school." he said dully I sighed.

"Cool when do you start?" I swear no more questions. Ilooked over at Alexander.

"Tommorow." ohh ok tomorrow wait…

"TOMMOROW." I screamed. Alexander smiled and nodded his head.

"Ohh and your mom couldn't send you Ferari so we get to go car shopping tomorrow." is he trying to piss me off

"What am I going to drive."

"The Mercedes." it's not my Ferrari but I live till I get something faster.

"Hey Raven when are soccer tryout's."

"Hmm I think next Monday I don't know and I'm not asking the jerk captain you can." she said crossing her arms. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Trevor Mitchell my worst enemy."

"Ok I'll ask him then well so you can be all lovey dovey I'm goin to chiil up stairs." They blushed I just laughed and went upstairs. I laid down on my bed again. I turned my iPod on to Bleeding by: EndeverAfter.

I laid back letting the music in.

I let out a yawn a since I have school tommrow I turned my iPod off turned the light's out and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry everyone leaving it there the next one Alex goes to school, and meets Trevor oh joy pc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_I have to go to Hipsterville baby I'll be back in a day or two don't worry." I said into my cell phone._

"_Why angel I'm worried about you going that far by yourself." some guy said back._

"_I have to talk to an old friend about something I can take care of myself don't worry."_

"_Ok but be careful call me if anything happens."_

"_I will don't worry I love you."_

"_Love you too my angel." and with that we hung up._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

I groaned when my alarm clock went off when did I ever set it. I turned over and hit the off button now being awake. I looked 6:15 A.M. great. Beside my clock was a note addressed to me. I opened it

_Alex,_

_I saw you didn't set you alarm._

_So being the caring cousin I am I did for you._

_Have a nice day school._

_See you at sunset._

_Your always loving cousin,_

_Alexander_

He has a death wish. I got and went to take a shower. After I was done in the shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked back into my room. I walked over and locked the door. I went to my closet I put on a bra, and a pair of underwear it was still hot outside so I put on a Light blue, and white horizontal striped tank top, and light wash jean shorts.

I walked out of my closet back in the bathroom, and blow dried my hair leaving my hair down putting a hair bow on my wrist incase I wanted to put my hair up. I walked out my room picking up my back pack, a bag of soccer clothes just incase, and slipping on a pair of white flip-flops.

I walked down the steps it now being 7:00. I sat my backpack down in the living room. I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning miss Alexandria, Alexander told me to tell you the keys to the car are on the table in the living room. Now what would you like for breakfast." Jameson asked me.

"Can I have a glass of blood, and pop tarts please."

"Yes you can Miss Alex." he said walking off.

I have to drink more blood because I'm still coming off my old diet of human blood thanks to my ex-boyfriend. Jameson came back in with my blood, and pop tarts. I ate my pop tarts and drank my blood in two minutes. I looked at the clock 7:30.

"Ok thanks for breakfast Jameson I'm goin to school now bye."

"Bye miss Alex."

I walked in the living room got my backpack, and grabbed the Mercedes keys. I walked out side opened the driver's seat door, and threw my backpack in the passengers seat, and drove off to the school.

I parked in a random space, and got out grabbing my backpack. I looked around and saw Raven getting out of an old truck with some girl. She waved to me, and I waved back walking into the school.

The office was right there so I walked in to the receptionist.

"Hi I'm Alexandria Sterling and I'm here to get my schedule please." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Ok welcome Alexandria I've been expecting you here is you schedule, a map of the school, your locker number, and combination have a great day." I thanked her and walked out into the hall way I looked at my map to see where my locker was. 383 upstairs. 

I walked upstairs and found my locker I put in my combination, and shoved my notebooks in my locker.

"Hey so you made it ok." I turned and saw Raven

"Yep wish I could stay home but no." I sighed and she laughed.

"So what's your schedule."

"I don't know haven't looked at it."

I looked down

1st-Graphic Arts

2nd-AP Government

3rd-English Honors

4th Study Hall

5th Chemistry

6th Lunch

7th-Pre-Calculus

8th-Art

"Well it looks like we have Graphic Arts, Study Hall, Chemistry, Lunch, and Art together."

"Cool at least I'll know someone." Then the bell rang.

"Ok come on the computer lab's across from the cafeteria."

We walked back down stairs down the hall way and walked in the class across from the cafeteria. I went and told the teacher who I was. She smiled and sat me next to Raven. We sat and talked a little bit.

"Hey monster girl don't eat the new girl's brain already." I turned around to see a blonde boy with really pretty green eye's.

"She ain't goin to eat my brain."

"Yeah well I'm Trevor Mitchell, and who would you be." he smirked looking at me

I smirked and said. "Alexandria Sterling."

"Sterling you mean monster boy sterling."

"Hey don't call my cousin name's unless you mean my twin brother Clause then go ahead."

"But you don't look like them."

"your point." Then the bell rang.

He went and sat down across the room. The teacher started the lesson I played solitaire. My next classes Raven told me were up stairs. I Found my government class and took a seat like the teacher said. And in walked Trevor he sat next to me great.

"Listen I'm sorry for what I said it's just weird meeting a Sterling that isn't Goth." he said

"Ok apology accepted ohh yeah when's soccer tryouts."

"Monday why?"

"I'm trying out."

"OK never had a girl tryout even though it's co-ed but cool we have open-field soccer after school if you want to come." 

"Ok I'll be there."

The teacher started the lesson I don't know what about though.

I went to my locker and grabbed my English notebook walking beside Government to English. Surprise, surprise Trevor was in here I figured out we have the same schedule.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I'm tired I'll pick it back up tomorrow or sometime this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

English sucked it's English though who the hell likes English. After the bell rang I packed up my stuff. Trevor offered to walk me to class which I accepted. We walked out of English. He lead me down the steps, and down the main hall way to the library where we had Study Hall. We walked in I went up to the teacher and told her I was going to be in her class. She told me to go and sit at Raven's table.

"So how was your last two classes?" Raven asked

"Alright Trevor apologized for being a jerk and now we're pretty good friends."

Water shot across the table. Raven spit out the water she was just drinking from a water bottle.

"Are you crazy he's a jerk a royal jerk you heard him call me monster girl and Alexander monster boy."

"Yeah but he's really nice I've known him for about two hours and he really doesn't seem to bad."

"You've lost your mind." I just shrugged and started working on my English homework.

The bell rang I put all my stuff back in my backpack Raven left, and Trevor walked over.

"Chemistry suck's the teacher's a bitch just so you know." he said

"Great just what I need right before lunch." We walked out of the library he was telling me things about the soccer team things that I needed to know.

We walked into chemistry, and she told me I shouldn't be hanging around people like Raven since she saw me this morning. I just nodded and walked away laughing. I sat next to Trevor.

"What's so funny?"

"She's trying to tell me to hang out with good luck with her getting me to listen."

"Ohh well anyway Alex this is Matt, Matt this is our new player Alex." Trevor said motioning to the guy across from us I gave matt a small wave

"So you play succor then Alex?" Matt asked

"Yep I play right fullback." I said

"Cool Trevor's left fullback, I'm defensive midfielder."

Just when I was about to say something the teacher yelled for everyone to take not and no talking. After thirty minutes the bell rang for lunch. Trevor walked me to the cafeteria. I walked in and saw a lot of people. Trevor pulled me over to his table.

"Hey guys this is Alex she's going to start sitting with us." Trevor said everyone nodded I sat my stuff down. Trevor pulled me up to the front of the line cause of Senior privilege. I grabbed a bottle a water since I wasn't hungry. We went back and sat down I felt all eye's on me why couldn't I go over, and sit with Raven.

"So Alex, this is Michael," Trevor said pointing to a very muscular blonde that had very cute brown eyes.

"Evan," he said pointing to a guy with shortish, longish black hair, and baby blue eye's.

"David," pointing to a guy with dark brown hair, and dark brown eye's he had a cute smile.

"Dakota," he said pointing over to a muscular guy with brown hair flipped out at the edges, and light brown eye's

"Michelle," he said pointing to a girl with brown hair, and blue eye's

"Melody," he said pointing to the girl next to her with blonde hair and brown eyes

"and lastly Nicole." he said pointing to a girl with black hair, and brown eye's.

It was silent that's great they don't like me.

"Hey Alex you already know my name but I'm Dakota anyway so how's your first lame day of school been." I liked him he seems nice.

"Great even though I've only been able to sleep three of my classes that sucks I'm used to all."

"Ohh my God you actually sleep and don't gossip." Nicole said with pure disgust in her voice.

"Yeah I don't gossip, I play soccer not gossip."

"Sweet so we have a new player." Evan said high fiving Michael. I smiled so they're on the team.

I looked around the cafeteria, and saw Raven, some girl, and Matt sitting by the windows. Raven saw me staring, and waved I waved back.

"Who are you waving to?" Melody asked

"My friend Raven why."

"Eww you know Goth girl and associate with her."

"Yeah she's really nice and dating my cousin I should know her."

"Ohh my God your Goth boys cousin." Nicole said

"Alexander yeah you probably know my twin brother too he came here for a little while Claude Sterling."

They all stared at me I just smiled sweetly like I usually did. Then the bell rang I got up with all of them Michelle stop me before I could walk out.

"I wanted you to know not all people here are like Nicole, and Melody you're really cool we need to hang out some time." she told me

"Thanks Michelle yeah we should hang out some time." I said me smiled and went our separate ways. I walked into Pre-Calc, and went up, and introduced my self to the teacher Trevor waved at me to sit next him, and Michael so I did.

"Nice job putting Nicole in her place someone needed to but never did." Michael said

"Yeah but I didn't do anything."

"You did enough to shut her up and that's all any one asks for." Trevor nodded his head agreeing.

The teacher started teaching something I already knew so I fell asleep. I woke when Trevor was shaking my arm to go. We both walked to art. We walked in the door laughing he was really funny. I sat down with Raven I missed seeing her.

"Heard you told Nicole off, and then she made you cry." Raven told me.

"Uhh no I got her to shut up then the bell rang."

"That's not what she's going around saying." I grinded my teeth together I could feel my fangs sliding out a little bit. Raven put her hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down which I did. The teacher just let us talk, and draw which was fun. At the end of the day I went and put all my books in my locker.

"Tell Alexander I'll be over around 7 ok." Raven told me

"Ok but now I get to go to open field soccer yay." she nodded we both walked out to the parking lot she got in the beat up truck she got out of this morning I grabbed my clothes and went back in the school to change. I put on a dark blue wife beater, silver basketball shorts, dark blue knee socks, shin guards, and my black Nike cleats. I put my long blonde hair back in a pony tail and walked out to the field.

"Hey Alex come here." Trevor yelled. I ran over to him

"Ok Couch this is Alex and she wants to try-out."

"Hi Alex I'm Couch Jenkins we're just going to pass the ball around a little today then go home since try-outs are so soon."

"ok thanks for letting me try out." he nodded Trevor got a ball and we started passing to each other. After that half hour couch let us go home.

I walked into the mansion, and watched TV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pick up there next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After an hour of TV I was officially bored. I heard the attic door open, and close guess that means Alexander's up. He walked down the steps his hair was even messier than usual, and his fangs came over his lip it was cute.

"Just wake up." I said

"No I've been staring at the sun all day no shit I just woke up."

"Grouch."

He walked in the with two glasses of blood. He handed me one while he sat beside me. We both took a drink, and sighed.

"How was school?" he asked

"Okay made friends, and enemy's all in the same day a person new record for me."

"Who's your new enemy's?"

"Uhh some girl named Nicole, and Melody, they didn't like that I knew Raven so I said you, and Claude were my relatives."

"Raven said that girl is no good why were you talking to her in the first place?"

"Because I was going to sit with Raven but Trevor pulled me to his lunch table."

"Trevor as in Trevor Mitchell."

"Yeah why even Raven said he was horrible he ain't that bad."

"He's the horrible kid who had the town believing I was a vampire." I looked at with you are look.

"Ok I am but I don't want the whole town to know, then he teamed up with Jagger, and Luna to get me, and Raven, and then he had the school make Raven prom queen just so he could dance with her, and he almost got into a fight with Rocco, he's just a trouble maker Alex."

"I don't care I think he's cool."

"Ughh anyway you want to go get your car now they just got it at the car lot your parents ordered it before you came." He told me setting his glass down.

I started jumping up, and down.

"Yes please, please can we go get it please?" I begged he laughed and nodded his head.

I jumped up, and ran out to the Mercedes he walked out behind me, and got in the driver's seat. We drove to the town's car lot. Park, and walked in.

"Yes may I help you two." a sales guy asked.

"Yes my name is Alexander Sterling, this is my cousin Alexandria Sterling her parents sent a car here for her."

"Ohh yes follow me we have it back for you." he said/

We walked into the back of the building and out the back door . And there sat a red, and white Viper.

"Yay, yay, yay." I ran to the car and jumped in the driver's seat.

Alexander laughed and walked back into the building with the sales dude. I started it up the engine purred sounded great. I put it in drive and drove out of there and back to the mansion. I ran in the mansion grabbed my iPod, and cord, ran back to the Viper plugged my iPod in and started driving to the beats of Paramore. I pulled back out and drove around town.

After driving twenty minutes I decided to get ice cream. I stoped at a stand, and got vanilla cone I sat on on of the picnic tables and ate.

"Woah Alex nice car." I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Trevor, and the guys from lunch.

"Yep I just got it a half hour ago."

"You have to be loaded to get that kid on car." Evan said.

"My parents are I'm not, well now that I'm done with my ice cream I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said jumping up form the picnic table, and walking to the Viper.

I felt a hand on my wirst. I turned to see who was holding my hand when those green eye's met my blue I don't know I felt like I melted.

"Uhh sorry Alex I just wanted to tell you to be careful." Trevor said.

"I..I will see ya." I said getting in my car and driving back to the mansion.

Trevor's POV

"I..I will see ya." she said turning and getting in her car.

'Be careful am I an idiot.' I thought

I mena yeah I've with loads of girls, Raven was the one girl I wanted more than anything. But now that I met Alex I think Raven who. Alex has a weird effect on me. And when her bright blue eye's stared into mine she was the only thing that mattered. Wow I need a therapist cause I think The Trevor Mitchell is in love with Alexandira Sterling.

Alex's POV _Dream Mode_

"_Aww Alex you don't want your precious human boyfreind to know what you are?" Jagger said as we were racing again._

"_He doesn't need to know."_

"_Ohh but do more than just tell him." he said licking his fangs. I knew what he ment._

_Jagger ran faster than me I couldn't see him any more damn whole vampire. I finely made it to Jagger to see him biting into Trevor's neck._

'_Ohh Shit Trevor's my boyfriend.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He people sorry it took so long I've had a lot on my mind lately. But to see pictures of the characters go to my website, there's a link on my homepage. You can listen to the different song's of my stories, and see pictures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alex's POV**

**I jolted up and looked at the clock 6:00 A.M. I just sat on my bed with my head in my hands I came to America to get away from Jagger but now someone else is going to get hurt. I know it's going to happen my dreams tell me the future did I forget to mention that but only if it effects me. Now so it won't happen all I have to do is avoid Trevor easy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_**Why isn't this easy?' the thought raced through my head.**_

**Every where I turn there's Trevor. I turned the corner to go to Graphic Arts. I went in and sat next to Raven. A few minutes later Trevor walked in and smiled at me. I turned my head to the screen because all of a sudden the red background was interesting.**

"**So I heard you like your new car." I turned my attention to Raven.**

"**Yeah it's fricking sweet." I said**

"**Yeah Alexander said you were having fun with it." **

**The bell rang for class to start this class was ok but defiantly not the best. After that class I walked in Government I was feeling sick probably because I sat next to Trevor. He sat down next to me and smiled.**

"**So how's your day been." he asked**

"**I have first period with you, you should know." I replied**

"**Why so bitchy I just asked a question are you ok something bothering you."**

"**No I'm just getting sick I can feel it." I lied**

"**Maybe you should go home then you need to be in top shape for Monday remember."**

**Remember how could I forget I love soccer I'm not going to forget that.**

"**Yeah I think I will." I said getting up.**

"**Ok after open field I'll bring anything you missed you live on Benson Hill with your cousin right."**

"**Yeah well I'll see you." I said.**

**I walked up to the teacher and told her I wasn't feeling good she told me to got on to the nurse. I walked down the steps to the small cramped office which belonged to the nurse.**

"**Yes may I help you." she asked**

"**Umm yes I think I'm getting sick and I was wondering if I could go home."**

"**Name please."**

"**Alexandria Sterling."**

"**Ohh yes I heard the other teachers talking about. Well her you go sweetie come back if you ever need anything." she said handing me a slip. I nodded**

**That figures pretty girl that makes perfect grades, pays attention in class, on sports team, yeah just your average stereotype. I sighed and mad my way to the Viper. I jumped in starting it up. A Box Full of Sharp Objects by: The Used played load as I drove back to the mansion. I walked in through the front door.**

"**Miss Alex shouldn't you be at school." Jameson asked**

"**Yes Jameson but I just wasn't feeling well so I came home if you need me I'll be asleep in my coffin." I said walking upstairs.**

**I threw my stuff on my bed changing out of my clothes into some pj pants, and a tank top. I opened the closet door that had my coffin in it. I opened the dark blue box. I laid down in it and closed the lid. The claustrophobic box was going to give me relaxation for a little while at least. I closed my eye's falling asleep.**

_**Dream Mode**_

"_**No Trevor." I said running hitting Jagger in the face knocking him 20 ft. away.**_

_**Trevor struggled against me as I hugged him close to me. I heard his heart beating slower, his breathing was becoming labored, and his skin was getting paler by the second. I knew it Jagger had turned him and now all I can do is sit her and watch.**_

"_**Aww you care for him don't you now you aren't going to embarrass everyone like your cousin Alexander because now your boyfriend is a vampire." I heard Jagger behind me.**_

_**I was so pissed I didn't care. But right now I knew I had to be here for Trevor I'll deal with death wish later.**_

"_**Alex." I heard a weak voice say**_

_**I looked down at Trevor his eye's fluttered open right now his emerald like green eyes were bright red.**_

"_**It's ok Trev I'm here and I'm not going any where." I said hugging him.**_

"_**Good." he said and bit down into my neck with his newly formed fangs.**_

**End Dream Mode**

**I jumped only for my head to collide with the coffin lid.**

"**Mother fucker." I yelled holding my sore head.**

**I opened the lid of the coffin and walked out into my room. By the location of the sun it was 5:00 time for all vampires to awaken. I walked down the steps to the living room I plopped down on the couch and flipped the TV on to some music channel.**

"**I heard you came home early." I heard Alexander say.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Why Alex."**

"**If I tell you the dreams I've been having will you not A.) Get mad and yell or B.) Laugh and say I'm crazy."**

"**I won't now come on Alex."**

"***Sigh* I been having a dream where Jagger's in a place called the Coffin Club, he's screwing with my life so I go confront him about it then he starts making remarks about my 'boyfriend' saying that my boyfriend needed to know what we are and that if I didn't he would and he took off, I was running after him but he faster than me when I got to my boyfriend Jagger I saw him biting into Trevor's neck. And then Trevor became a vampire and bit me than I woke up." I explained**

"**I don't know what to tell you Alex your dreams have never been wrong."**

"**I know and now I'm scared not only for me but Trevor."**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Aster my talk with Alexander I sat and watched tv not really feeling like doing anything. Then at 5 the doorbell rang. And since Jameson was out at the store I had to answer the door. I got up off my comfy couch and answered the door. And there standing was the one the only Trevor Mitchell.**_

"_**Hey Trev."**_

"_**Hey Alex I have the work you missed." he said I saw he had my books tucked under his arm.**_

"_**Thanks, want to come in." I asked**_

"_**Yeah thanks." he said walking in.**_

_**He looked around probably astound that this place was even standing. But I loved grandma's mansion always have always will.**_

"_**We can go up in my room since you aren't a Goth guy." I said he nodded following me up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to my room letting both of us in.**_

"_**So what did I miss." I asked sitting on my bed.**_

"_**Well government nothing, English we started reading some book called The Great Gatsby, Study hall was Study hall, Chemistry something about elements, Algerbra factoring binomials, and art we just drew." he said**_

"_**Ok so please tell me you understood the Algebra." I pleaded**_

"_**Yeah I know it, you need help." he asked I sighed and nodded.**_

_**He came over sat on my bed till I laid on my stomach, then he flipped so he was too. He opened the book trying to explain the lesson to me. I didn't understand at first but he was really good at math.**_

"_**You see now you just divide by 3x on both sides and your done." he said **_

"_**Ohh okay I get it now thanks." I said smiling he smiled back.**_

_**The I looked into his emerald eye's. My dream came back to me seeing his beautiful emerald eye's blood red wanting blood it scared me. He stared back into my eye's. Then he leaned closer slowly closing the gap between us. Our lips met in a very sweet, and tender kiss. It was like this was my first kiss ever it was perfect. We broke apart and instantly he looked paniced.**_

"_**Ohh shit I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean too I just I don't know." he said frantically, I just laughed a little.**_

"_**It's ok Trev I didn't mind it was sweet." I said.**_

"_**I know but I probably just ruined any chance I had with you." I looked at him confused.**_

"_**That's right Alex when I first saw you it was weird every other girl I had been with didn't matter, I really like you Alex like you can't imagine, and now you probably never want to talk to me again so I'll leave." he said getting off my bed.**_

_**I jumped up off my bed and grabbed his hand making him turn his head back to me.**_

"_**Don't leave Trevor I-I feel the same way it's just I've never had a boyfriend that was nice to me because they wanted to you're so nice and funny, sweet I just I really like you too Trev." I said and loked into his eye's.**_

_**I leaned up and gave him a kiss then he started kissing me back it was soft, and sweet, and I loved every second of it. We broke apart he lowered his head to where his forehead was resting against mine.**_

"_**Then will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes Trevor." **_

_**And at that instint I knew he was the one for me.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**It's been a month since Trevor, and I started dating. And I've loved he was always so nice, and sweet. Alexander kept saying I needed to break up eith him and to stay far away from him. But no I don't listen to my parents so I'm not listening to my cousin. Raven's completely ignoring mr now but I don't care let her be mad. Melody, and Nicole always give me death glares, and Michelle is my best friend. The guys though are my best friends forever they all care for me like I'm there little sister. I made the soccer team and we only have practice on Tuesdays, and Thursdays which I don't mind. I was walking outside to my car hand in hand with Trevor.**_

"_**I'll come over later ok." I said**_

"_**That would be perfect." he said leaning down kissing me before he left to go to his own car.**_

_**I drove to store to pick up a few things, and headed home the sun was setting so a vampires were awake. I walked into the mansion put the stuff away, and walked out into the living room. Alexander walked down not looking happy.**_

"_**Your brother id coming to visit." he said I sighed I knew Alexander hated Claude and vice versa**_

"_**Ohh." was all I said. **_

_**He walked into the kitchen to get some blood. I walked up into my room. I opened the door and I felt as if my world just crumbled into nothing. There in my room stood Jagger Maxwell. My dream was coming true faster than I thought , and wanted it too.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Recap:

I opened the door and I felt as if my world just crumbled into nothing. There in my room stood Jagger Maxwell. My dream was coming true faster than I thought , and wanted it too.

Story Starts now:

"Hey Alex miss me?" Jagger said smirking

"Uhh no." I said

"Well I missed you." he said walking in front of me

"I broke up with you remember."

"What is break up if only one person wants to ." he said

"How about that one person never wanted to see that other person ever again." I said

"Aww Alex what has my dear friend Alexander done to you." he said touching my cheek I smacked his hand away.

"Alexander didn't do anything I'm me I do what I want not what other's tell me to do." I said

"Exactly now look at you, you're the little girly girl your parents wanted you to be since they gave up on turning Claude into that kind of person."

"I didn't do this cause of my parents I never changed I was who I am now."

"Well I'm taking you out tonight and we're going to have a great time." He smirked

"I have plans sorry Jagger."

"Well your plans are cancelled now either I can drag you out of here or you'll come willingly I don't care personally I'd like to drag you out of here you pissed turns me on." I groaned I'll go willingly.

"Fine you win." I said

I walked into my closet grabbed an outfit. I went into the bathroom to change. I texted Trevor telling him I had to go out of town because my dad called and needed me to do something. I hated lying to him, but it's better then saying hey my ex-boyfriend is dragging me to do something with him. Trevor texted back that it was ok. I changed into black skinny jeans, a Paramore shirt, converses.

I came out and Jagger smirked. He walked over to me putting his hands on my hips. I tried to push him away but him being full vampire and me only half didn't work out well. He changed into a bat which made me change too. We flew out the window and changed back outside.

"What was the point of that there's stairs for a reason." I said

"I don't know I forget there are even stairs." I swear he's an idiot.

"Whoa new car sweet it'd look better black, and red though." he said running his hand over MY Viper.

"Hands off or I will kill you."

"What ever since I can't touch your car we'll just have to take my hearse"

Why the hell did he have to have a hearse I mean come on.

"No we'll take my car your riding shot gun." I said getting in the driver's seat.

"Ohh come on what's the point now." he said getting in.

"It's my baby you're not driving and plus you're kidnapping me." I said

"No you're going willingly remember." he said

"Because I'd have fun with you later if I kidnapped you." he said in my ear I shivered and shoved him back in his seat.

"Where are we going." I asked

"Next town over I'll tell you exactly when we get there." he said messing with my iPod.

"Sweet I love this song" he said turning it on Sound Effects and Overdramatic by: The Used

"No, no, no give me that." I took my iPod back turning it to Take it Away by: The Used.

I hate this so much he won't shut up. When we finally made to the town Hipsterville as Raven told me she called it. He told me where to go a club. I pulled in around back where he told me to. We got out and walked to the back door. He took out a key and unlocked the door. I could hear the music already. We walked in he grabbed my hand I glared at the back of his head. He pulled me to an elevator and down to B.

"Jagger where are we going." I asked

"My apartment." he grinned

"I hate you."

"But I love you." he said

When the elevator finally stopped he pulled me down the hall way to a room I saw his sticker covered coffin.

"He want to see my pet." he asked

"Depends."

"It's a spider it won't hurt you."

"I hate spiders dumbass."

"Sorry forgot Luna ain't scared of them you're terrified."

"Yep." I sighed and thought about Trevor he always seemed to calm me down.

"Oh I know what we can do that will get you I the mood." he said I glared at him

"What we've already slept together remember your lost your virginity to me and I lost mine to you." he said I rolled my eye's dumbest mistake of my life sleeping with him.

"Well any way come on I haven't fed yet and human blood always makes you more aggressive." he purred in my ear I shivered.

Remember when I said I used to drink human blood this idiot is the reason. It's like crack to me it make's my loopy as hell.

"No Jagger I'm not drinking any human blood." I said grabbing my arm back.

"So you're a baby and drink animal blood like your cousin."

"Yep and proud of it." I grinned

"Fine what ever you can go now since you really aren't interesting anymore." he said

That's all I needed to hear I got out to the car it was only 7. So I called Trevor.

"Hello." he said

"Hey Trev I'm done early so I'll come over is that ok."

"Sure is baby I love you."

"I love you too see ya in a few." I got in the car and drove to Trevor's

Jagger's POV

She wasn't fun anymore what happened to the girl that I would fuck the living day lights out of that loved to party kill human's just for the fun of it where's that Alex. She seemed really happy so I followed her out to her car.

"Hey Trev I'm done early so I'll come over is that ok." she asked Who's Trev.

"I love you too see ya in a few." she said getting into her car.

So she has a boyfriend interesting. I transformed into a bat and followed her to a fucking huge house. When she got out of the car she was in a different outfit. Light jeans, and a light blue shirt. She went up to the door and knocked.

"Hey baby I missed you." some guy with blonde hair said

"I missed you too." she hugged him.

He didn't look vampire he was tan so he wasn't. Now I remember him he's the guy that I had Luna date for a little while holy shit Alex was dating a human. But since she ruined my love life I'm going to ruin hers. I smirked and flew back to the Coffin Club I have work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex's POV

I was laying in Trevor's arms. I had my head on his chest his arms were locked around my waist. I loved just laying here on his bed with him.

"My brother's coming to town." I said pulling us out of our moment.

"Claude's coming into town."

"You know him?"

"Yep me, and him hosted a dance."

"Ohh ok."

'_Ohh great Trevor's the guy Claude said was a stuck-up idiot great.' I thought_

I looked at his clock. 10:01 the red lights blinked.

"Come on Trev I have to go home we have school tomorrow." I said trying to get up.

"I don't want you to go can't you just stay the night." he whined

"I will Friday but I have to go home now baby."

"Fine I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alex I'm mean it I really do love you."

"I know me too Trev." I kissed him and got off of him.

He got up off of his bed. He grabbed his soccer hoodie, and pulled it over my head.

"It's cold out I'm not letting you get sick on me." he said

I smiled we walked out to my Viper. He kissed me good night. I got in my Viper and drove back to the mansion. I walked in and saw Alexander watching TV.

"Is that all you ever do when I'm around." I asked

"Yep." he replied

"Hey Alexander can you keep a look out Jagger was in my room earlier, and kidnapped me I pissed him so he let me go."

"Are you sure he just wasn't looking for a good time I mean you did lose your virginity to him." he said

"Shut up can you look out while I go to bed?"

"I can try but your brother is supost to be here in 5 minutes."

"*yawn* fine yell when he gets here." I yawned walking up the steps.

I made it to my room and changed into my pj's. I walked into the bathroom, and brushed my hair.

"ALEX." I heard Alexander yell.

I walked down the steps. I looked at the door and saw my twin brother. His blonde hair was every where. He was wearing all black as usual.

"Alex." he said and ran and hugged me I hugged him back.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked

"What, I can't come see my twin sis and cousin." he smiled

"If you're still after the vials no." Alexander said

"Ohh I'm not one of your friends gave me other vials." we looked at him.

"What?" me, and Alexander asked

"Yeah that Jagger Maxwell guy you used to date he heard I was after whole vampire blood vials, it just so happened that his family had some, and he gave me one. I'm a full vampire now." he smiled

"Claude please tell me you're joking." Alexander said.

"Nope seriously I'm a full vampire I can't go out in sunlight." he said

"Ok well I'd love this reunion to go on but I have school tomorrow morning so I'm going to bed night guys." I said turning back towards the stairs

"Hold on, Alex can I borrow your coffin mines well in the graveyard." Claude asked

"Yeah it's in the door closest to my bed." I said

***

That whole week was awesome. I got to hang out with my bro. Claude, and Alexander are friends again like when we were little which was good.

I walked into my room after that long week of school. Claude left last night to go home. I walked into my room sat my back pack on the chair at my desk. I look and there was a note.

Alex,

You think making your beloved brother

a whole vampire came free you're dead wrong.

Meet me at the Coffin Club Saturday night.

And if you don't little Trevor's neck might

just snap. See ya there.

Jagger


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex's POV

It's now Saturday, and I am currently freaking out beyond belief. Alexander had to leave town for the weekend, well tonight he said he'd be back before sunrise. Claude's gone so my brother can't help me. I'd get Raven to help me but she currently hates me, and she's human. I'm out of options I'm going to have to do this myself…I'm doomed. I pulled out my cell and dialed Tre's number.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Trev I have to go to Hipsterville tonight I'll be back by tomorrow though." I said

"Why angel I'm worried about you going that far by yourself." some guy said back.

"I have to talk to an old friend about something I can take care of myself don't worry."

"Ok but be careful call me if anything happens."

"I will don't worry I love you."

"Love you too my angel." and with that we hung up.

I sighed it was night fall which ment time to go. I transformed into a bat I really hate this and flew there. When I got there I transformed back to myself. I walked into the Coffin Club through the back door Jagger showed me. The Goth's lined the walls all the guys looking at me with lust in their eye's the girl's with envy. I walked upto the bar Jagger told me if I ever wanted to see him get Romeo to give me a key just say Jagger sent me which I did and got a weird skeleton key. I walked down a hall way where I found a door I put the key in the lock and unlocked the door walking in. I walked in the back room where I saw an all to familiar coffin with stickers covering every inch. I felt an arm snake around my waist, and a pair of lips on my neck.

"I'm glad you came now we can pick up where we left off my angel. And your precious Trevor won't be harmed as promised." Jagger mumbled against my neck.

"Jagger I can't do this I came to tell you that. I love Trevor I'd never betray him by having sex with you…again" I told him taking a step away from him

"Come on Alex I love you and only you I put excitement in your life I didn't destroy it like you said I did. But as long as you can't see that let's see what happens to that pretty little boyfriend of yours."

"Leave Trev alone or I will kill you myself. He doesn't need to be pulled into our world."

"Yeah well how bout I do it for you then." He smirked and took off running out the back door. I was right on his heels. My dream it's coming true and I'm not fast enough to stop it.

Sorry for it being short it'll be better next time I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_I ran Jagger was so far ahead of me, but then it hit me. Can turn into bat duh. I stopped and turned into a bat did I ever tell you I really, really hate this. I flew over Jagger but the fucker saw me and turned into a bat too. So now we're flying and some how he got ahead of me. We made it back to Dullsville, and turned back now, we're doing the 100 meter dash to Trevor's. Damn I never ran this much in soccer. We made it to Trevor's house thank god he went some where hi convertible was gone. _

_Jagger smirked turned into a bat and flew off into town. Ohh shit he saw Trevor when we flew over. I ran back to the mansion jumped into the Viper and took off. Ok I have to check the diner, ice cream stand, McDonalds. I drove by the diner no red convertible. I drove to the ice cream stand and there it sat. I parked beside it why is Trevor at an ice cream stand at midnight I don't know. The stand was obviously closed so I looked around._

_I peeked in his car nothing unusual. I went to the picnic tables no Trevor there._

"_Ahhhhhh!" I heard him scream._

_I ran behind the stand where I heard the scream, and there was Jagger with his fangs in Trevor's neck._

"_Get away from him you mother fucker." I yelled running over and hit Jagger on the jaw._

"_Damn you hit hard well I'll have to save you, and your soon vampire boyfriend for later. I think you broke my jaw." he said he turned into a bat and left._

_I held Trevor in my arms his usual tan face was pale. And his body temperature had already dropped a lot. I ran my hand over the two new bite marks that were now on his neck._

"_I'm sorry I should've been faster." I whispered crying now._

"_Alex." I heard him whisper._

"_Yeah Trev I'm here I'm sorry." I cried_

"_For what?" What happened, why are you crying, and why did that guy bite me?" he asked I looked into his now blood red eyes._

"_What happened is you were turned into a vampire. I'm crying because I wasn't fast enough to stop him. He bit you to turn you." I cried_

"_Awww Alex don't cry. How do you know about vampires I didn't think they existed." is he really that blonde_

"_*sigh* I know about vampires because I'm half vampire, half human, and we do exist I mean you're a vampire now." I said_

"_So I have to drink blood, sleep in a coffin, and all that other stuff." he said freaked out I nodded._

"_But my parents, friends, school-"_

"_Are gone you don't exist in the day any more." I said _

_I hate telling him this but it's true. He started crying I've never seen him cry I honestly say it is breaking my heart right now._

"_Come on Trev we'll have to go back to the house Alexander will be back shortly he'll know what to do." I said getting up._

_I pulled him to his feet he wobbled a bit so we decided I drive us back. When we got back to the mansion the Mercedes was parked out front. I parked the Viper and helped Trevor into the house. I sat him on the couch, and went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of blood for him. I came back into the living room and handed him one he just looked at it._

"_Come on Trev you have to drink it then your eyes will go normal." I said_

"_What's wrong with my eyes?" he asked_

"_Newborns eyes are blood red until they have their fill of blood now drink up." _

_He took a sip just to taste then chugged the rest. I handed him the other glass and he chugged that too. His eyes went back to green like I thought they would._

"_Stay here while I find Alexander." I said he nodded and stretched out on the couch._

_I walked upstairs to the attic. I peeked in and saw Alexander painting._

"_Alexander we have a little problem." I said walking in._

"_Ohh how so?" he asked setting his paints down._

"_Well Jagger got mad at me for not having sex with him, and turned Trevor into a vampire." I said his eyes widened._

"_Alex that's not a little problem." He said, and ran down the step I ran after_

_We went into the living room Trevor was still stretched on the couch watching sports center._

"_Ok Trevor how do you feel?" Alexander asked_

"_Like I got hit by 3 Hummers." he said sitting up._

"_Ok…wow I have to call mom, and dad. Jameson I will need a car that looks exactly like Trevor's." Alexander said_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Why do you need a car like mine?" he asked_

"_Cause we have to crash it and pretend that you died in a car crash now what kind of car do you have." Alexander said_

"_A 2008 red Mustang GT rag top convertible." he said_

"_Ok where is your car?"_

"_Ice cream stand." I said_

"_Ok Jameson please get Trevor s car then buy one that looks like it." Alexander said_

"_Yes sir on it."_

"_An hour till sunrise make sure he's in your coffin Alex." Alexander said talking back upstairs phone in hand. I nodded._

_I sat on the couch next to Trevor and snuggled into his side. This is going to be a hell of a month._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Me and Trevor were laying on the couch waiting until sunrise to go to sleep.

"Hey turn it to channel 5." Alexander said coming in the living room.

Trevor flicked the channel over on the screen was a bright red Mustang wrecked and on fire. We looked over at Alexander not understanding how he did that.

"Breaking News. 18 year old Trevor Mitchell has died in this car accident the cause of the accident are unknown. But as you can see the car I still on fire and there is no possible way for him to be alive." the news broadcaster said

We turned the TV off not wanting to see any more.

"How do you do that?" I found myself asking

"People little cousin I know people."

"So what am I supost to do now?" Trevor asked

"What every vampire does sleep during the day survive off blood can't go in sunlight and blah, blah, blah." Alexander said

"Interesting so really nothing."

"What do you consider so something."

"Soccer, friends, going out."

"Yeah you got nothing since you can't leave this mansion at all." Alexander said

"What are you serious?" Trevor yelled

"Everyone thinks you're dead so you have to."

"Fine what ever." And that's how that conversation ended.

We laid on the couch watching TV until Alexander said we had to go to bed. I walked Trevor up to my room into my closet where the dark blue studded box lay. I opened the lid a gestured him in.

"Seriously Alex?" he groaned

"Yes you have to now that's the way it is it going to take some time to get used to but you have to." I said he sighed and got in. I crawled in after him closing the lid.

"Well this stinks I'm not even tired." he grumbled

"That's one thing you'll have to get used to baby." and again he sighed he despises this.

"I don't like this Alex." he said

"I know I wish you were still human but Jagger wanted to get back at me."

"Why'd he want to get back at you?" he asked

"I didn't want to sleep with him or go back to the way things were back in Romania. So he said if I didn't then he was going to kill you." I said

"Well when you put it that way I'm glad I'm a vampire. I wouldn't want that loser to sleep with you I'd be willingly changed 100 times before I'd ever want that to happen." he said I smiled

"Let's get some sleep and then we'll figure everything when we wake up." I said yawning

"Ok baby I love you."

"I love you too." I said drifting off to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was asleep on Trevor until I felt him move under me.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Besides the point of I'm not tired no." he said

"I know you're not tired Trev but you have to start getting used to sleeping when the sun's up."

"But I don't want to Alex." he said

"I know baby but you have to if you go out in the light you'll die."

"Then just fucking let me die Alex like I'm supost to be."

"Trevor don't say that I love you I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're the only thing I'm getting out of being a vampire. So when's mom having my funeral." he asked

"Tomorrow she's letting me have any of your stuff I want since she's giving it away. Since she knew I love you she's letting me have first dibs pretty much." I said

"Get my laptop, iPod, games and stuff like that. Grab some of my favorite clothes shoes, and grab some trophies if you can."

"I'll try but that seems very suspicious don't you think."

"Yeah but mom will understand since when we did play on my games and stuff we have our little special moments." he said kissing my cheek

"I love you Trev."

"And I love you Alex."

***

I woke up at 6 o'clock pm. I opened the coffin door.

"Trev come on wake up you were complaining a few hours ago." I said pushing his arm

"Uhh Alex I got bored and fell asleep leave me alone." he groaned pulling the blanket over his head.

"Come on I have to go to your Open House and you and Alexander are going to stay here and become all buddy, buddy." I said grabbing my blanket back.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now come on I have to be ready to leave in an hour."

"Fine is blood in the fridge?" he asked getting up stretching

"Yeah or just ask Jameson to get you some."

"Alright." he said walking out of the closet and my room.

I went and took a shower. I got out and went to my closet thankfully. I put on a strap less bra and underwear. I pulled on a black strapless baby doll tutu dress. I went back to my bathroom, blow dried my hair. I did my makeup making sure to use waterproof even if he is alive I have to pretend to cry. I walked back to my closet grabbed my black heels and slipped them on. I walked down the stairs Trevor and Alexander were arguing about what to watch on TV.

"Ohh shut up and play rock, paper, scissors." I said

"Good idea 1...2...3." Alexander said

"Yea ha I win We are Marshall it is." Trevor said laying back and turning the channel. I just shock my head.

I grabbed my keys off the table, and started walking towards the door. I felt a pull on my wrist and looked back and saw Trevor holding my wrist. He pulled me back to his chest damn he already had his strength.

"Don't cry to much ok." he told me I nodded then he reached down and kissed me.

After we separated I went out to my Viper. I jumped in a drove to the funeral home. The whole night sucked everyone was crying and coming up to me saying sorry. After that Trevor's mom told me to go ahead and drive their house.

"Take as much of his stuff as you want I know all this stuff means a lot to you." she said hugging me as she opened his door.

I walked in and boxed up some of his favorite outfits, his gaming systems and games, his laptop, iPod, and anything else I knew he'd want. After I packed all his stuff his dad helped me move it all down to the Viper. I hugged his parent's goodbye and drove back to the mansion.

"Miss Alexandria would you like me to take Mr. Mitchells things to your room." Jameson asked

"Yes Jameson if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

I walked in and saw Alexander and Trevor laid out on the couches. Watching Lost Boys The Tribe.

"I thought you didn't like movies like these." I said

"This one rocks so I don't mind." Trevor said

"Ok, ohh and Alexander Raven wants you to call her she was there to night." he nodded and I went up stairs to change into my PJ's.

I ran back down stairs and jumped on Trevor laying on top of him. Alexander was on the couch next to us talking to Raven. This is so peaceful but one thing keeps me thinking what's Jagger going to do next.


End file.
